oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Zone/Strategies
__TOC__ To start a rumble instance, you must have at least 2,000 coins (normal mode) or 6,000 (hard). A minimum of five quests is required to activate a "dream" in Nightmare Zone. When starting a rumble, the bosses in the fight will be based on what the whole group can access. For example, if a player has completed every quest but a group member has completed only Lost City, Monkey Madness I, Witch's House, Haunted Mine and Tree Gnome Village, only the bosses from those five quests will be fought. The following quests are strongly recommended: If you have completed any of the other quests, you may opt to instead pay 22,000 coins (for Normal) or 26,000 coins (for Hard) to Dominic Onion for a Customizable Rumble. You will be able to enable or disable any bosses you have unlocked with the requirement that you may not begin until the bosses from at least 5 quests are enabled. Despite having multiple boss encounters, quests such as Desert Treasure, Recipe for Disaster, and Dream Mentor count for only 1 of the 5 mandatory minimum quests to begin. Selecting any boss from a quest featuring multiple bosses will toggle ALL of that quest's bosses on or off simultaneously. The most common quests taken for melee are Mountain Daughter (MTD) or The Grand Tree (Black demon), where the five quests are as follows: Lost City, Tree Gnome Village, Vampire Slayer, Fight Arena and then either Mountain Daughter or The Grand Tree. MTD gives more experience an hour whilst Demon is better for points. If you have done Lunar Diplomacy, you may fight Me. A normal rumble costs 22,000 coins while a hard rumble costs 26,000. This can be very helpful for the player if they do not want to use other methods listed above, although you should be wary that the less bosses you select in the rumble, you will get reduced points. Adding more bosses increases the amount of points given per boss. A session with 5 bosses gives 28.5% of a boss's maximum points while 10 bosses gives 32.5%. Count Draynor gives 1822 points with 5 bosses and 2083 points with 10 bosses. The main strategy entails playing Nightmare Zone on Hard Rumble mode and killing the bosses from said quests. Players can adopt one of the following methods to gain points and combat experience very effectively. Note: Avoid using the Ultimate Force power-up as it obliterates every boss in the room without yielding any points or XP. If you want to maximize experience rates, only grab the power surge as it will restore special attack quickly. The bonus damages done by Zapper and Recurrent damage do not give any experience and is just a way to kill the bosses faster for points. Note 2: Although it is true that Zapper and Recurrent Damage do not give additional experience, activating these power-ups is unlikely to impact experience rates unless the user is killing enemies faster than they spawn. Therefore, activating all power-ups except Ultimate Force is recommended for more points. Also of note is the fact that Moss Giant, Dad, Ice Troll King and Arrg provide an increase of experience of 7.5%, 10%, 12.5% and 17.5% respectively (That is 4.3; 4.4; 4.5; and 4.7 experience per 1 damage respectively, in comparison to the 4 experience one gets normally). This is especially useful if using Dharok's Set and Absorption potions as you can maximise DPS, although one might want to avoid Dad as it pushes the player a few squares away, along with Arrg as he attacks using range, which potentially increases damage taken as you won't be able to stay in a corner. Optimal points Note: This section is for the most points per hour. This is not suitable for the most experience per hour. Players should use the 1 hitpoint absorption method, where they drink absorption potions and rock cake down to 1 hitpoint. Since players earn more points when more bosses are enabled, players who want to gain the most points should enable all bosses in a customisable hard rumble, excluding the following: *Elvarg (forces use of antidragon shield or equivalent otherwise stats are heavily drained) *Glod (causes the player to occasionally run away) *Dagannoth mother (can only be harmed when she is a particular colour) *Recipe for Disaster (Flambeed disarms the player even if they're not attacking him if Ice gloves aren't worn; Gelatinnoth Mother can only be harmed when she is a particular colour; Karamel constantly interrupts combat and drains stats) *Dad (sends the player flying a few squares) *Ice Troll King (constantly interrupts combat with freezing) *Barrelchest (drains Prayer) *Slagilith (heavy damage reduction from attacks that aren't pickaxes) *Tanglefoot (only harmed by magic secateurs) *Witch's experiment (has multiple forms) *Nazastarool (has multiple forms) *Chronozon (requires casting all elemental blast spells) *Giant Roc (sends the player flying a few squares) *Corsair Traitor (uses magic) *Treus Dayth (moves around) Power-ups should be used where possible, except Ultimate Force. The player should avoid killing Damis as he has two forms and his second form rapidly drains Prayer, and Fareed if using melee as he has very high Defence. Kamil is irritating as he constantly freezes the player and interrupts combat. When the ultimate force power-up spawns, it should be used to dispatch Damis and possibly Fareed. Players using full Dharoks and the 1 hitpoint absorption method can expect to earn over one million points per hour if most quests are complete. Setups |-| Prayer= item1= align = right caption = Proselyte Melee Setup helmimg = Proselyte sallet.png helmlink = Proselyte sallet capeimg = Prayer cape (t).png capelink = Prayer cape neckimg = Amulet of fury.png necklink = Amulet of fury ammoimg = Holy blessing.png ammolink = God blessing ammonum = weapimg = Abyssal whip.png weaplink = Abyssal whip bodyimg = Proselyte hauberk.png bodylink = Proselyte hauberk legsimg = Proselyte cuisse.png legslink = Proselyte cuisse shieldimg = Dragon defender.png shieldlink = Dragon defender glovesimg = Barrows gloves.png gloveslink = Barrows gloves bootsimg = Primordial boots.png bootslink = Primordial boots ringimg = Berserker ring (i).png ringlink = Berserker ring (i) }} text1=Proselyte item2= align = right caption = Initiate Melee Setup helmimg = Initiate sallet.png helmlink = Initiate sallet capeimg = Prayer cape (t).png capelink = Prayer cape neckimg = Amulet of fury.png necklink = Amulet of fury ammoimg = Holy blessing.png ammolink = God blessing ammonum = weapimg = Abyssal whip.png weaplink = Abyssal whip bodyimg = Initiate hauberk.png bodylink = Initiate hauberk legsimg = Initiate cuisse.png legslink = Initiate cuisse shieldimg = Falador shield 1.png shieldlink = Falador shield 1 glovesimg = Dragonstone bracelet.png gloveslink = Combat bracelet bootsimg = Fancy boots.png bootslink = Fancy boots ringimg = Ring of the gods.png ringlink = Ring of the gods }} text2=Initiate item3= align = right caption = Monk Robes helmimg = Armadyl mitre.png helmlink = Mitre capeimg = Ardougne cloak 1.png capelink = Ardougne cloak 1 neckimg = Bandos stole.png necklink = Stole ammoimg = Holy blessing.png ammolink = God blessing ammonum = weapimg = Rune scimitar.png weaplink = Rune scimitar bodyimg = Monk's robe top.png bodylink = Monk's robe (top) legsimg = Monk's robe.png legslink = Monk's robe (bottom) shieldimg = Falador shield 1.png shieldlink = Falador shield 1 glovesimg = Dragonstone bracelet.png gloveslink = Combat bracelet bootsimg = Fancy boots.png bootslink = Fancy boots ringimg = Ring of the gods.png ringlink = Ring of the gods }} text3=Monk}} Praying is the most AFK-able method and pretty straight forward. Proselyte armour is strongly recommended! Activate Protect from Melee, and simply drink Overloads and Prayer potions as needed. Kill the quest bosses, such as Bouncer, Tree Spirit, Count Draynor, Khazard warlord, The Kendal and/or King Roald, using Melee. Melee offers around 50,000 to 60,000 experience per hour with 200,000 to 400,000 Nightmare Zone points per hour. Using your weapon's special attack when possible will increase your XP rate. Also, take advantage of the Power Surge power-up to replenish low Prayer with the Saradomin godsword if available. Skills: *43+ Equipment: class="wikitable" width=100% - !Slot !colspan="5" Most effective -> Least effective - align="center" Helm of neitiznot Berserker helmet Mitre Proselyte sallet Initiate sallet - align="center" colspan="2" Amulet of fury colspan="2" Amulet of glory Stole - align="center" colspan="2" Proselyte hauberk colspan="2" Initiate hauberk Monk's robe (top) - align="center" colspan="2" Proselyte cuisse/tasset colspan="2" Initiate cuisse Monk's robe (bottom) - align="center" Primordial boots Dragon boots Bandos boots Climbing boots Fancy or Fighting boots - align="center" Ardougne cloak 4 or 3 Fire cape Skillcape (t) or Ardougne cloak 2 God cloak Obsidian cape or Ardougne cloak 1 - align="center" Dragon defender Rune defender God books Elysian or any (blessed) spirit shields Falador shield - align="center" Barrows gloves Dragon gloves Regen bracelet Combat bracelet Any gloves - align="center" Berserker ring (i) Ring of the gods Warrior ring (i) Tyrannical ring (i) Explorer's ring - align="center" colspan="2" Abyssal whip or Saradomin sword Dragon scimitar Dragon longsword Rune scimitar - align="center" colspan="5" God blessing - align="center" colspan="2" Saradomin godsword Ancient mace Dragon 2h sword Granite maul } - Dharok's= align = right caption = Dharok helmimg = Dharok's helm.png helmlink = Dharok's helm capeimg = Infernal cape.png capelink = Infernal cape neckimg = Amulet of torture.png necklink = Amulet of torture ammoimg = Holy blessing.png ammolink = God blessing ammonum = weapimg = Dharok's greataxe.png weaplink = Dharok's greataxe bodyimg = Dharok's platebody.png bodylink = Dharok's platebody legsimg = Dharok's platelegs.png legslink = Dharok's platelegs shieldimg = shieldlink = glovesimg = Barrows gloves.png gloveslink = Barrows gloves bootsimg = Primordial boots.png bootslink = Primordial boots ringimg = Berserker ring (i).png ringlink = Berserker ring (i) }} Praying is the most AFK-able method and pretty straight forward. Activate Protect from Melee, and guzzle down a Rock cake or Locator Orb to 51 Hitpoints if using Overloads, or guzzle down to 1 Hitpoint if not. Simply drink Overloads and Prayer potions as needed. Kill the quest bosses, such as Bouncer, Tree Spirit, Count Draynor, Khazard warlord, etc., using Dharok the Wretched's equipment. If this option is used, it is recommended to avoid Witch's House NPC's as the first form of the Witch's experiment will deal anywhere from 1-6 damage and kill the player if it gets to them. Melee offers around 50,000 to 60,000 experience per hour with 200,000 to 400,000 Nightmare Zone points per hour. Using your weapon's special attack when possible will increase your XP rate. Also, take advantage of the Power Surge power-up to replenish low Prayer with the Saradomin godsword if available. Skills: *43+ *51+ *70+ *70+ *70+ Equipment: class="wikitable" width=100% - !Slot !colspan="2" Most effective -> Least effective - align="center" colspan="2" Dharok's helm - align="center" Amulet of torture Amulet of fury Amulet of glory - align="center" colspan="2" Dharok's platebody - align="center" colspan="2" Dharok's platelegs - align="center" Primordial boots Dragon boots or Bandos boots - align="center" Infernal cape Ardougne cloak 4 or 3 Fire cape, Skillcape (t), Ardougne cloak 2, God cloak, Obsidian cape, or Ardougne cloak 1 - align="center" colspan="2" None - align="center" Barrows gloves or Dragon gloves Klank's gauntlets - align="center" Berserker ring (i) Ring of the gods, Warrior ring (i), Tyrannical ring (i), or Explorer's ring - align="center" colspan="2" Dharok's greataxe - align="center" colspan="2" God blessing - align="center" colspan="2" Saradomin godsword, Dragon 2h sword or Granite maul } }} Inventory: *Saradomin godsword, Ancient mace, Dragon 2h sword, or Granite maul *4-6 Overloads (4-5 Overloads and a Rock cake or Locator Orb if Dharoking) Overloads are optional and can be omitted for more Prayer potions or Absorptions instead. *16-20 Prayer potions *Coins |-| Absorption= |text1=Dharok |item2= |text2=Void |item3= |text3=Bandos}} *51+ *70+ (optional) *70+ (optional) *70+ (optional) Equipment: class="wikitable" width=100% - !Slot !colspan="4" Most effective -> Least effective - align="center" Dharok's helm or Void melee helm Barrows helm Helm of neitiznot Berserker helm - align="center" colspan="2" Amulet of torture colspan="2" Amulet of fury colspan="2" Amulet of glory - align="center" Dharok's platebody or Elite void top Barrows body Bandos chestplate Fighter torso - align="center" Dharok's platelegs or Elite void robe Barrows legs Bandos tasset Dragon platelegs/skirt - align="center" Primordial boots Dragon boots Bandos boots Climbing boots - align="center" Infernal cape Fire cape Trimmed skillcape Skillcape - align="center" colspan="2" Dragonfire shield Dragon defender Rune defender - align="center" Barrows gloves or Void knight gloves Dragon gloves Regen bracelet Combat bracelet - align="center" Berserker ring (i) Berserker ring Warrior ring (i) Warrior ring - align="center" colspan="2" Dharok's greataxe Abyssal whip or Saradomin sword Dragon scimitar - align="center" colspan="4" None - align="center" colspan="2" Dragon 2h sword colspan="2" Granite maul } Inventory: *Dragon 2h sword, Granite maul, or Dragon dagger *4-6 Overloads *16-19 Absorptions *Dwarven rock cake/Locator Orb A rock cake is for Dharoking and for Absorption uses. It is used with Absorptions in which the player, standing in any corner except the south-east corner with Protect from Melee on, guzzles the rock cake down to 51 Hitpoints, overloads, uses Absorptions, and flashes Rapid Heal in order to stay 1 HP for the entire trip so that the bosses can keep hitting 1 damage. Flashing said prayer also resets the timer that heals the player over time. Once the Overload expires, the player returns to 51 HP and should re-activate Protect from Melee, sip some overload, and flash Rapid Heal. Protect from Melee can be deactivated afterwards. Note: Protect from Melee has to be used while rock caking and re-potting! It should also be on when absorption isn't present. *Coins - Strategy 2= Absorption potions are for more advanced players who don't mind having to pay attention. If players don't have any points, they should do normal endurance or something with some food or Prayer to try and get at least 9,000 points, and spend them all on absorption potions. In normal mode, take a full inventory of Absorptions, and drink up to 1,000 Absorption. At 99 Defence, a player can AFK for up to 45-50 minutes. It will be less time for those with lower Defence, however. Skills: *43+ *51+ *70+ (optional) *70+ (optional) *70+ (optional) Equipment: class="wikitable" width=100% - !Slot !colspan="4" Most effective -> Least effective - align="center" Dharok's helm or Void melee helm Barrows helm Helm of neitiznot Berserker helm - align="center" colspan="2" Amulet of torture colspan="2" Amulet of fury colspan="2" Amulet of glory - align="center" Dharok's platebody or Elite void top Barrows body Bandos chestplate Fighter torso - align="center" Dharok's platelegs or Elite void robe Barrows legs Bandos tasset Dragon platelegs/Dragon plateskirt skirt - align="center" Primordial boots Dragon boots Bandos boots Climbing boots - align="center" Infernal cape Fire cape Trimmed skillcape Skillcape - align="center" colspan="2" Dragonfire shield Dragon defender Rune defender - align="center" Barrows gloves or Void knight gloves Dragon gloves Regen bracelet Combat bracelet - align="center" Berserker ring (i) Berserker ring Warrior ring (i) Warrior ring - align="center" colspan="2" Dharok's greataxe Abyssal whip or Saradomin sword Dragon scimitar - align="center" colspan="4" None - align="center" colspan="2" Dragon 2h sword colspan="2" Granite maul } }} Inventory: *Dragon 2h sword, Granite maul, or Dragon dagger (optional) *26-28 Absorptions *Coins |-| Ranged (chinning) = The chinning method involves the use of grey, red, or black chinchompas. In addition, adopting either the standard Prayer strategy or Absorption method are also used. It all depends on what the player can afford, are willing to spend, or can use. Grey chinchompas require a Ranged level of 45; red require 55, and black require 65. On the Short Fuse attack style, you throw 1,200 chins per hour. Medium Fuse is 1,500. Also, while chinning, the player has to lure the bosses. The process of luring is pretty simple. In the middle of the arena, the player, or lurer, runs between three squares. This allows the enemies that spawn to pile up on one square. Aside from Armadyl armour, Void Knight equipment with the Ranger helm could be worn instead. Skills: *43+ *70+ *70+ (optional) Equipment: Inventory: *3 Overloads *23-24 Prayer potions or 23 Absorptions *Dwarven rock cake or Locator Orb (only if using Absorptions) *Coins |-| Ranged (blowpipe) = The blowpipe method involves the use of the Toxic blowpipe. In addition, adopting either the standard Prayer strategy or Absorption method are also used. It all depends on what the player can afford, are willing to spend, or can use. Aside from Elite Void Knight equipment, regular Void Knight equipment or Armadyl armour can be used instead. Elite void robes provide a prayer bonus of +6 with the top and bottom, providing better prayer bonuses than armadyl armour along with the damage boosting effect of void. The toxic blowpipe method offers around 70,000 to 110,000 Ranged experience per hour, depending on ranged levels, if ranged prayers are used, as well as equipment used. Players may also receive around 250,000 to 400,000 Nightmare Zone points per hour. Using the toxic blowpipe's special attack when possible will increase your experience per hour rate (do not use it with the absorption method though, as the special attack heals you). Also, take advantage of the Power Surge power-up to replenish low Prayer with the Saradomin godsword if available. Approximate supplies used per hour: *12% weapon durability (~1965 zulrah's scales). *Approx. 800 darts (on rapid attack style). *Approx. 8-14 4-dose prayer potions. The amount of prayer potions used depends on the player's equipment, whether damage-boosting prayers are used, has a holy wrench in their inventory or if a saradomin godsword special attack is used. Skills: *43+ *75+ *70+ (optional) Equipment: Inventory: *6 Overloads *20-21 Prayer potions or 21 Absorptions *Holy wrench (optional) *Dwarven rock cake or Locator Orb (only if using Absorptions) *Coins |-| Magic = Upon adopting either the standard Prayer strategy or Absorption method, Smoke Barrage is the best spell to use for Magic. It does not require Soul runes, and it does not stop enemies from moving. This is vital to obtaining the most XP. The player can cast about 1,200 spells per hour. Also, vital is luring the bosses. The process of luring is pretty simple. In the middle of the arena, the player, or lurer, runs between three squares. This allows the enemies that spawn to pile up on one square. In lieu of Ancestral gear, Void Knight equipment with the Void mage helm or Ahrim's equipment work as less expensive alternatives. Skills: *43+ *86+ *70+ (optional) Equipment: Inventory: *Rune pouch with 8000 Fire, Air and Death along with 4000 Blood runes in your inventory *3 Overloads *21 Prayer potions or 20 Absorptions *Saradomin godsword as a spec weapon if using prayer method *Dwarven rock cake or Locator Orb (only if using Absorptions) *Coins Notes Category:Strategies